The present invention relates to a process for conversion of feedstock comprising organic compounds. One embodiment of the present invention includes a mechanism for producing alkylaromatics, for example ethylbenzene and cumene. Another embodiment of the present invention includes a process for producing oligomers, for example dimers, trimers and tetramers of olefins, e.g. ethylene, propylene, butylene or mixtures thereof.
The alkylaromatic compounds ethylbenzene and cumene, for example, are valuable commodity chemicals which are used industrially for the production of styrene monomer and coproduction of phenol and acetone respectively. In fact, a common route for the production of phenol comprises a process which involves alkylation of benzene with propylene to produce cumene, followed by oxidation of the cumene to the corresponding hydroperoxide, and then cleavage of the hydroperoxide to produce equimolar amounts of phenol and acetone. Ethylbenzene may be produced by a number of different chemical processes. One process which has achieved a significant degree of commercial success is the vapor phase alkylation of benzene with ethylene in the presence of a solid, acidic ZSM-5 zeolite catalyst. Examples of such ethylbenzene production processes are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,751,504 (Keown), 4,547,605 (Kresge) and 4,016,218 (Haag).
Another process which has achieved significant commercial success is the liquid phase process for producing ethylbenzene from benzene and ethylene since it operates at a lower temperature than the vapor phase counterpart and hence tends to result in lower yields of by-products. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,891,458 (Innes) describes the liquid phase synthesis of ethylbenzene with zeolite Beta, whereas U.S. Pat. No. 5,334,795 (Chu) describes the use of MCM-22 in the liquid phase synthesis of ethylbenzene.
Cumene has for many years been produced commercially by the liquid phase alkylation of benzene with propylene over a Friedel-Craft catalyst, particularly solid phosphoric acid or aluminum chloride. More recently, however, zeolite-based catalyst systems have been found to be more active and selective for propylation of benzene to cumene. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,992,606 (Kushnerick) describes the use of MCM-22 in the liquid phase alkylation of benzene with propylene.
Existing alkylation processes for producing alkylaromatic compounds, for example ethylbenzene and cumene, inherently produce polyalkylated species as well as the desired monoalkyated product. It is therefore normal to transalkylate the polyalkylated species with additional aromatic feed, for example benzene, to produce additional monoalkylated product, for example ethylbenzene or cumene, either by recycling the polyalkylated species to the alkylation reactor or, more frequently, by feeding the polyalkylated species to a separate transalkylation reactor. Examples of catalysts which have been used in the alkylation of aromatic species, such as alkylation of benzene with ethylene or propylene, and in the transalkylation of polyalkylated species, such as polyethylbenzenes and polyisopropylbenzenes, are listed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,557,024 (Cheng) and include MCM-22, PSH-3, SSZ-25, zeolite X, zeolite Y, zeolite Beta, acid dealuminized mordenite and TEA-mordenite. Transalkylation over a small crystal (<0.5 micron) form of TEA-mordenite is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,984,764.
Where the alkylation step is performed in the liquid phase, it is also desirable to conduct the transalkylation step under liquid phase conditions. However, by operating at relatively low temperatures, liquid phase processes impose increased requirements on the catalyst, particularly in the transalkylation step where the bulky polyalkylated species must be converted to additional monoalkylated product without producing unwanted by-products. This has proven to be a significant problem in the case of cumene production where existing catalysts have either lacked the desired activity or have resulted in the production of significant quantities of by-products such as ethylbenzene and n-propylbenzene.
According to the present invention, it has now unexpectedly been found that an organic compound conversion process conducted in the presence of a specific catalyst manufactured to exhibit a Proton Density Index (“PDI”), as herein defined, of greater than 1.0, for example, from greater than 1.0 to about 2.0, e.g. from about 1.01 to about 1.85, yields a unique combination of activity and, often importantly, selectivity. This is especially the case when the process involves liquid phase alkylation for manufacture of monoalkylated product, particularly for the liquid phase alkylation of benzene to ethylbenzene, cumene or sec-butylbenzene. This obviates or reduces the demand in many instances for the difficult transalkylation reaction for conversion of unwanted bulky polyalkylated species in such a process.